powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally 35-The Acts of Sisters
'Acts of Sisters '''is the 35th episode and finale of Power Rangers GSA. It features the last appearance of ASD Red, ASD Yellow, Austin Starner, and the sole use of the Fusion Cannon. Eliza and Bridge return as heroes (with Matt Austin reprising Bridge, not Kevin Quinn) in Space 31. Eliza does make an appearance in ''Danger Thunder. Plot The Rangers go on a trip to the Hero League Museum in Metroburg. However, Magnator see this as a way to unite the forces of evil on Earth with him to destroy it from within. Tyciel gives him Saxophear, a manipulator of the electromagnetic spectrum. The core team face him at first, greatly weakening him. Jark Matter's Star Destroyer appears to see that this plan could actually lead to a win. He directs Saxopher to the Hero League where a giant power source is that can heal him. The others, meanwhile, bump in to Phoebe Thunderman and have a quick chat until Ashton calls Eliza. They show them their morph and disappear without a trace. All 10 rangers confront Saxophear at the base of the Hero League. He has enough power to remove Cornith from the equation, with Harvey and Kora taking a step back. Tycho calls the JAKQ Cannon, Eustus the Solar Sphere, the rest pitch in their Shurikin Spears to create the Fusion Cannon. It fries Saxophear, but he had a secret up his sleeve, he had a special pouch on him that instantly made him regrow. The Rangers are shocked. Ageolis, Charlie, Ashton, Eliza, and Eustus call the GSA Megazord. They use all they got to take him down. The next day, Eustus is talking to the rangers and the Gifro's and says, "It's the acts of sisters that do for each other that matter." Despite being an only child, he feels he has come full circle. However, Eliza wants to leave the team, citing that she can help out better as an ally some other day. Bridge than says that he has begun his destiny, but the GSA is not his last stop, that he will someday lead a team that will cross time and space to liberate the universe. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell (ASD Yellow) * Kevin Quinn-Bridge Carson (ASD Red) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (ASD Blue) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA White) * Rachel BybeeCharlie Starner (GSA White) * Brian Stepanek-Austin Starner * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro * Jade Pettyjohn-Mavis Gifro * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth * Mary Passori-Rosa Salir Villains * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Matter (voice) * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Joseph Wycoff-Saxophear (voice) Denshi Powers GSA Red: Power Coin (morph x2), Shurikin Star ASD Red: Morph, Shurikin Star GSA Orange: Power Coin (Morph x2), JAKQ Cannon ASD Blue: Morph, Solar Sphere, Scorpion Zord GSA Yellow: Power Coin (morph x2), Shurikin Star ASD Yellow: Morph, Panther Zord GSA Green: Power Coin (morph x2, Dragon Zord) GSA Pink: Power Coin (morph x2) Gemini (Ageolis): Morph, Shurikin Star, Raven Zord Gemini (Charlie): Morph, Shurikin Star, Akela Zord Errors * Bridge and Eliza don't give their power rings up in the episode, they only announce their departure Notes * This episode aired alongside the Special Remember the Crimes * This is the only time the GSA Megazord is piloted by Ashton and the remaining cockpits are non-core members ** The GSA Ultrazord was not attempted due to Cornith being dazed and the others helping her * Phoebe appears in this episode, she will return as a regular in Space 13 * This is the first time rangers leave the team, but are not replaced See Also * Ep. 23: The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts-Sentai Counterpart (Bridge leaves the team) from Sun Vulcan * Ep. 33: The Bloodsucking Instrument Lesson-Sentai Counterpart (Story) from Denziman Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen